The Girl with the Missing Brother
by B.Makay.R
Summary: Gretel is the sister of Bruno, and this is her point of view on the events that soon follow the news of her missing brother.


**The Girl with the Missing Brother**

A/N: The following story is Gretel's point of view on the last chapter of The Boy in the Striped Pajamas. It's a book based on the time Hitler was in charge and a family lives right next to a concentration camp. The main character in the real story is a nine-year-old named Bruno who meets a boy from the concentration camp and one day gets into the camp with his friend and is killed, but everyone thinks he ran away or disappeared. This version is from Gretel who is thirteen I believe, so that's how the train of thought is based off—a thirteen-year-old. Some of the events have changed a little bit.

**In the End**

"Sir, we've done like you have asked and a group of men under your command recall seeing two boys looking almost identical. Once was your son Commandant, and he was executed along with a larger group of people on the day he went missing."

My father fell to his knees in shame that I hardly recognize. Now that understand, never did the thought occur to me that one day the commandant would carry the burden of killing my brother- his son. Not even the approval of the 'Fury' or the handsome suit would make things straight for my mourning family.

**A few days before…**

"Why hasn't Bruno come home for dinner," I asked eagerly for some reason wanting to see him. I was confused to see much hesitation before the reply, "Your father and I think that he has runaway," said Mother quickly. Those words shocked me and my insides melted.

Neither Bruno nor I were happy when we first moved here, but I noticed the boredom we both shared seem to only linger in the past now. I finished my dinner without actually eating and my parents anxiously excused me and sent me to my room. It is the same walk from the dinner table up the stairs, but today seemed different. Even though he was only nine and a major pest, I'd started to enjoy his company at times. As I reached the top step I sat. I sat exactly how Bruno sat occasionally.

Why would my brother runaway, I wondered. I find myself extremely smart for my age therefore insight on most issues comes easily, but if Bruno were unhappy he would have told me I'm sure of it! I do remember times when he'd try to enter my room but I would immediately make him leave. What if he had tried to tell me that he was going to run away and I'd immediately shunned him? Why hadn't I taken the time to think of someone else for once? Sitting on this step really began to hurt my back so I rose and walked silently to my room. My head Was empty, but racing with thoughts at the same time. I sat on the bed alone in an empty room. After out-growing the dolls I used to cherish my room was quite lonely. Not even Maria accompanied me during the dark few days that followed

**The Day after Yesterday…**

I haven't been informed yet on what all has been done on my missing brother's behalf, but I assume everything that can be done is. I know nothing about any friends, foes, or people who may harm Bruno in this area, so where could he be? My father should have some kind of idea considering this is his entire fault. Bruno is gone because my Father brought all of us out here to the middle of nowhere with nothing to do and no one to play with. If I had been as brave as Bruno (which I hadn't thought he was until now) then I would have left myself just to get away.

**The Day that Endless Soldiers Come In and Out**

I have become accustomed to having strangers stroll through my house often, but I do not understand why on this particular day there seems to be more men dressed in nice uniforms than usual. My hopes rose as I thought of all the possibilities! I ran down the stairs shrieking with joy as my mother excited the elegant office with a red face and puffy eyelids. That broke my spirit a little, but I still had hope that all these men were here because Bruno had been found and returned safely. I pivoted and shot back up the stairs—wanting to keep my positive hope in spirit.

"No one even missed you," I practiced saying over and over in different tones and voices. Though even I missed him a whole bunch, I would never admit it. By the time dinner rolled around I'd expected Bruno to be home already so once again I brought him up at dinner. The answer was kind of unsure from my father, he'd said something about 'none of my men in neighboring towns have found him' or 'no leads yet', but I paid him no mind; I still had hope.

**This Will Be the Month**

I'm beginning to lose faith in my hope. Maybe Bruno was tired of being lonely—a lot like I am now. My visits out of my room seem to be less and less, but I shan't give up complete hope. I later learned that all those fancy men that were welcomed freely into my house were helping my father with looking for his lost son, but none came up successful. I had heard though, that someone had found Bruno's boots and clothing he last wore, sitting by the tall fence next to our home, untouched.

Feeling overly courageous but slightly bored I marched downstairs and straight to the room forbidden to all children, and knocked. After waiting and finally being welcomed in, I sat in a large cushioned chair and explained how I was feeling. Not only did I say that this should be the month that we find Bruno, but also that I was starting to feel that Bruno's running away was my fault. I had denied access to my room in a very rude way each time and so I think I contributed to his hurt feelings. Bruno has always been kind of sensitive, so I'm not sure why I was so rude.

**A Month Gone By and another Half Through**

Since I've spent a lot of time alone lately I have come to the conclusion that Bruno running away is my fault and I shall convince mother to go to Berlin and make sure that he hasn't taken an earlier train than us there. While we're gone I hope Father takes the responsibility to check the neighboring towns for any clues into this mystery since his men weren't any help at all.

Once arriving in Berlin I checked every possible spot in the train station for my little brother. After all hope was lost there, Mother and I went to our old and soon to be current home; Mother had been hoping that a boy somewhat small for his age with a bald head would be sitting on the steps waiting for us, but that was not the case when we arrived. Only an empty porch sat in our view.

**The Truth to be revealed**

I wish I could know all the answers to every question I have. I wish the man I've lived with for so long wasn't involved in something so horrible. I wish my naïve brother had been cautious of the things around him. The last time I spoke to Father was when I asked the last time what had happened to Bruno. I was informed that Bruno had somehow gotten into the camp next to our house and that he was rounded up and killed; along with many other 'people'. He explained that he didn't know Bruno was in there—in fact he didn't know how Bruno got in there—and that he was hurt by the new too. I shall not forgive the man who caused me and my mother so much pain and delay, I won't allow it.


End file.
